dhmismergeredfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Guy
The Yellow Guy is one the three protagonists in the Don't Me I'm Scared series. He is a yellow puppet that is the most human like throughout the series, along with his "special one". His real name is never mentioned though it is likely to begin with D because since episode two he developed the letter D on his overalls and his dad's name is Roy and he has a "R" on them. His fan name is Manny Appearance The yellow guy is mainly yellow in colour, as his name suggests, with a round head and a big orange nose. He has blue hair and wears greyish-blue dungarees which since DHMIS 2 has the letter D on them. The reason for the appearance of the letter D is unknown. Whether he wears shoes and socks has changed though the series. In DHMIS 1 he had no shoes and in DHMIS 2, he had white socks and black shoes. Personality Yellow guy is most naive and gullible of the three protagonists. He also appears the most child-like and the least intelligent as seen when he mistakened his dad for a computer and shrignold a baby pigeon. He also seems to show the most interest in the "lessons". Despite this he noticed that something is wrong. He also seems the most sensitive and loves nature as shown in DHMIS 3 when he got upset that Duck Guy had killed a butterfly. Many fans believe that he represents children, however he a deep voice. His favourite colour is green, which according to the Notebook is not a creative colour. In the sixth episode, he became very scared of the teacher puppets when they appear. Appearances DHMIS 1 The yellow guy is taught how to be creative by the sketchbook but it dislikes it when he revels that his favourite colour is green and he paints a clown picture. DHMIS 2 Time travelling with Tony, he befriends his dad Roy who he believes is a computer. DHMIS 3 Yellow guy is the only trio to interact with Stringod, who takes him to meet the love cult. There he finds out that everyone has a special one and is taught the story of Malcom. He creates an imaginary girlfriend and may have changed his name to Shrigis DHMIS 4 Yellow guy is taught about the digital world by a computer called Colin. He wishes he could be as smart as one. During his visit to the digital world, he chooses graphing as his thing to do. DMHIS 5 Yellow guy is taught about healthy eating by the healthy band. He becomes more assertive to the teacher puppets. He ends unknownly eating his friend the Duck Guy when he is killed by the monster can. DHMIS 6 Yellow guy becomes very afraid of the teacher puppets and is visited by numerous ones, new and old. When the Red Guy pulls the plug he is reset in the kitchen and is now green in colour. Quotes Episode 1 "How did you get that idea?" "I might paint a picture of a clown" "Green!" Episode 2 "This tree that is old has circles inside" "An old man died" "I'm friends with my dad" "My dad is a c-c-c-c-c-computer" Episode 3 "A little baby pigeon" "What is love is it in the sky?" "My special one" "But I'm hungry" Episode 4 "I'd like like to be as smart as a computer" "I don't get it. How can it be? If I'm sitting at home, but I'm inside the screen!?" "Wow look a pie chart" Episode 5 "Something's different" "The food is talking" Episode 6 "Goodnight guys. I miss you." "No! No! No! No more songs" Trivia * He is the last puppet to survive desipe clearly being the least intellegent * It is unknown if Roy is his real father * It is unknown why there is a D on his overalls * In DHMIS 3 he is manipulated to believe that he is lonely when he is hungry, in DHMIS 5 he is manipulated to believe that he is hungry when he is lonely (from missing Red Guy). * He is the only character to make a major appearance in every episode. * His hair is different in all of the episodes. In the first, he has a bit of hair sticking up. In the second, the hair is like a mohawk. In the third, he has a small amount of hair like the first time, but there is more hair. In the fourth, it is a smaller mohawk. * He is the most humanoid out of the three main characters. * He seems to be a good climber, as he climbs to a very high branch on a tree to cry in DHMIS 3 * The main puppet were given an exclusive interview by It's Nice That. ** He lives in his house ** He likes to eat spaghetti ** He believes he has brown hair ** His blood type is "Inside Mainly" ** He is allergic to " Eggs, wasps, crabs, bats, meat, trees, jets, walnuts, stairs, horses, carpet." ** His favourite idea is "A big big big big tower and some spoons." ** He finds the shape of a boat and hat exiting ** He believes in the olden days he was as long as a train ** He is scared of "Eggs, wasps, crabs, bats, meat, trees, jets, walnuts, stairs, horses, carpet, moon ,sky." ** His favourite song is "movies" ** For hoildays he goes up in a big balloon ** He loves "Crisps, a fountain, some wizards" ** He thinks love is a little baby pigeon ** He dreams that his middle is haunted. * He is the only character shown to dream. This is in episodes 3 and 6. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Chacters Category:Main Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Puppets Category:Episode 6 Characters Category:Episode 6 Category:Episode 1 characters Category:Episode 2 characters Category:Episode 2 Category:Episode 3 Category:Episode 3 characters Category:Episode 4 Category:Episode 4 characters Category:Episode 5 characters Category:Episode 1